1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to producing IR emissions of a given wavelength for anti-missile defense.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Missiles track targets by detecting an infrared signal. Decoys for anti-air missiles (AAM) and anti-ship missiles (ASM) have been used to defeat this tracking. An infrared decoy is a countermeasure against heat-seeking, anti-ship missiles. In practice a decoy is deployed between the ship and the anti-ship missile during the search and acquisition phase of the missile's flight for the purpose of attracting the exclusive attention of the missile's homing guidance system. The decoys emit an infrared (IR) radiation, which may be deployed immediately after launch through the time it touches ground or floats on the water.
Liquid fueled, IR radiating decoys have been used that produce an IR plume, or signature after they have been launched, entered the water, and floated back to the surface. Other decoys produce an IR decoy plume immediately after launch. Generally these ASM decoy systems use activated metals to produce IR signatures immediately upon launch. Most present IR decoys use a combination of magnesium and Teflon to produce a bright light, which would overpower any other IR signal.
There is a need in the art for improvements in IR signature decoys. The present invention addresses this need and other needs.